Love Me Back to Life
by melissarxy1
Summary: LEMON Last part of the Three Days series that I've planned. R&R please.


Author's Note- Thanks for your support everyone. Warning PWP ahead. Song is by (of course) Bon Jovi.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Love Me Back to Life  
  
~*~  
  
This world don't give you nothing it can't take away  
  
Everybody holding onto something  
  
Nobody wants to fade away  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty was once again left alone in the house, well, the only teenager anyhow. Everyone had gone out to the movies so she was stuck at home alone. She sat one the couch of the rec. room watching "She's All That." She curled up and ended up falling asleep. She woke up feeling someone touching her face gently. She opened her eyes and smiled a little. "Hi," she murmured.  
  
"Hey," Pete smiled. She sat up a little and he knelt in front of her so they were at eye level. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"I've missed you the past couple days."  
  
"Just taking your advice."  
  
"I know; I'm an idiot." She moved over allowing him to sit next to her. "Come to any decision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?" She kissed him softly and pulled away flushing lightly.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
He smiled. "Nope, I didn't quite catch that. Care t' try again?"  
  
~*~  
  
No forgiveness on the streets of this town  
  
I left my patients at a traffic light  
  
There's no denying that I almost lost it  
  
Threw in the towel, too tired to fight  
  
~*~  
  
Smiling shyly she leaned forward. He cupped her chin tilting her head slightly to one side as their lips met. He kept the kiss chaste for several moments until she opened her mouth slightly, unconsciously asking for more. He deepened the kiss causing her to turn more towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
To his surprise she went along with him straddling his legs. He pulled away now looking up at her. "Wow," she whispered  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Break it up you two," Logan said coming in. Kitty jumped up obviously embarrassed. "Don't want to interrupt."  
  
"Then go away," Pete growled.  
  
"But," Logan continued. "I figure that you guys might want to know that the others will be home in a few minutes." He looked at Kitty. "Aren't you guys having one of those movie nights?"  
  
"Yeah, tonight's "Mulan"," Kitty acknowledged. Pete sighed leaning back as Logan left. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are we going up to your room or not?" Pete's eyes widened almost comically.  
  
~*~  
  
Tonight I need you  
  
More than yesterday  
  
Tonight I need you  
  
~*~  
  
"Kit," Pete whispered. "I need t' be sure here, are you positive that you want t' do this?" Kitty smiled shyly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just making sure." He lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Pete! What are you doing?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "That's pretty obvious." He carried her into his room.  
  
"This place is a mess," she told him smiling.  
  
"Remember that I've seen your room too, luv, it ain't much better," he told her. He slowly climbed onto the bed lying her on the mattress. "I love you, Pryde."  
  
She blushed kissing him. "Love you too." He kissed her again beginning to unbutton her shirt. He removed that in an instant. He then worked on her jeans unzipping and pulling them off. He paused to look at her. She used this moment to try to undo his tie. Fed up with the offending garment she simply phased it off of him.  
  
"Right useful yer power is," he murmured kissing her softly as she fumbled with the buttons to his shirt. Soon she had it open. She ran her hand slowly up his chest relishing the feel of his surprisingly smooth skin. He shrugged his shirt off and stood to remove his slacks. He saw Kitty tense slightly.  
  
"Didn't think you'd go commando," she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
These days I'd trade sight for feeling  
  
There are days when my feeling's gone  
  
Can't figure out whose life I'm living  
  
I don't know right from wrong  
  
~*~  
  
He grinned rejoining her on the bed. She sighed in contentment as he kissed his way from her neck to her lips while working on her bra. He expertly undid the clasps and slid it off of her. He pulled away from her lips in favor of her breasts. He slowly ran his tongue around each nipple teasing them until they were erect. He then took one into his mouth suckling it.  
  
Kitty gasped at the unfamiliar but very pleasant sensation. She ran a hand through his hair finding that it was surprisingly soft. He switched to the other nipping it softly then laving it once more with his tongue. He moved down tugging off her underwear.  
  
~*~  
  
When I lost my faith  
  
You found it and gave it back to me  
  
There's a new light on your halo; it took blind eyes to see  
  
~*~  
  
"Luv, you are so beautiful," he murmured when she finally laid completely exposed before him. He kissed his way up her legs gently pushing her thighs apart. He finally made it to his goal and slid his tongue into her opening. She gasped sharply. He smirk at her reaction for a second before teasing her relentlessly with both his tongue and his fingers.  
  
Kitty moaned grasping the back of his head not letting him move, not that he had any intention of it. Kitty cried out his name as she came and promptly phased through his bed, just stopping herself before she went through the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
I need you  
  
More than yesterday  
  
Yeah, I need you  
  
~*~  
  
She climbed back up flushing hotly in embarrassment. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
He smiled at her. "Actually, luv, that makes me feel pretty damn good, knowin' that I got you to lose control like that." He moved over her and kissed her softly. "Kit, are you absolutely positive that you want t' do this? If you want t' back out now is the time to let me know."  
  
"I want you," she whispered raising up to kiss him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he responded beginning to lower himself. She gasped at the feeling, the gasp turned into a low moan of pain as he broke through her virginity. She closed her eyes tightly against the tears that wanted to escape. He gently nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry, luv, I didn't want to hurt you." She opened her eyes and met his dark blue eyes and forced a smile, reaching out and touching his cheek. He turned his face slightly in her hand and kissed her palm.  
  
~*~  
  
Take me, touch me, hold me like you mean it  
  
Make me come alive  
  
~*~  
  
When she had begun to relax he began to move again. He groaned deeply at the feel of her around him. She gripped his shoulders hard as he moved faster. He shifted his angle slightly now brushing her pleasure with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his allowing him to go deeper. Kitty felt her body building towards something again.  
  
"Pete!" she cried as she went into her second climax. Pete felt her clench around him and allowed himself relief, spilling himself into her.  
  
"God, Kit," he whispered stretching out beside her. He suddenly bolted up. "Oh, shit!"  
  
"What?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"We just did that . . . unprotected."  
  
To her surprise she merely smiled. "Idiot. Do you honestly think I'd be that stupid?"  
  
"Well, I was."  
  
"I'm on the pill, Pete," Kitty smiled. "Mr. McCoy has all of us on it, for obvious reasons and to keep us regular." He relaxed laying back down.  
  
"Thank God." He grabbed his blanket pulling it over both of them before tugging Kitty into his arms. She smiled snuggling against him. "Sorry fer freakin' out on you."  
  
"That's okay, like, I should have let you know. So, does that mean you don't want children, ever?"  
  
Pete smiled kissing her on the forehead. "I don' know about ever, just not now. You know that I meant it right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I said I loved you. You know I meant it? Pryde, yer the best thing t' ever `appen t' me. I don't know why you love me but I'm your fer as long as you want me. I love you."  
  
She smiled suddenly feeling shy. "I know, Pete, I love you too." She kissed him gently before settling in his arms. "Now, I for one am a little tired." She laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. "Goodnight."  
  
"Sweet dreams, luv."  
  
~*~  
  
Hurt me, heal me, come and make me feel it  
  
Rescue me tonight  
  
Love me back to life  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- Thanks for staying with me everyone. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
